In the Mood for Love!
by lilkawa
Summary: Frederick's thoughts on seeing Anne again.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I thought of.

_Persuasion_ doesn't belong to me.

Please read and review. Reviews are HUGELY appreciated.

In the Mood for Love

Frederick Wentworth read the letter from his sister in shock; Sophy and Admiral Croft had taken up Kellynch Hall for a while and they wanted him to live with them when he came ashore.

Frederick's first thought and answer was no, obviously not. Why would he want to go to Kellynch Hall? What if Anne was there still, unmarried? Worse, what if she was married and lived in the neighbourhood. No, he would not go there. He didn't know what he dreaded more, Anne married or Anne unmarried.

Admittedly, it made sense to live with Sophy until he got a home of his own. His brother in Shropshire was married and the house was barely enough for his whole family, in Frederick's opinion. Sophy was childless and as far as he could recall, Kellynch Hall was a big house. They need not meet for days if they wished.

After a few minutes of further thought, Frederick decided that he would go to Kellynch Hall and deal with Anne Elliot once and for all and move on with his life.

He wrote his acceptance.

He arrived at Kellynch Hall in the early afternoon and walking through the rose gardens he appreciated the beauty of the place and the rooms, big and airy apart from the great number of looking glasses. Knowing Sir Walter's vanity he could understand why there were so many. As he walked from room to room, he wondered which Anne's was. Where did she sit and read and write her letters, where had she retreated to when she had rejected him. Noticing that his thoughts were taking a dark turn he decided to push all thoughts of Anne out of his head,

He wondered if he could still recognise her if he saw her. Had she changed? Aged gracefully, or badly? Would she think him changed at all? He flattered himself that he hadn't changed much, but Anne had been so observant, she'd notice everything about him.

Sophy had told him that Mr. Shepherd had mentioned that Anne was in the area still, living with her married sister Mary Musgrove for a while, before going away to Bath to rejoin her father and older sister Elizabeth. They had yet to meet her and fearful that they may draw much from his questions he kept silent.

The Musgroves had invited them to dine. He wondered how Anne would look, for of course she would be there. Anne, he was going to see Anne again, he was sort of excited. Anxious. Worried. Anxious.

Anne wasn't there. She had stayed home to look after little Charles, Mary obligingly informed the Crofts. Frederick had noticed her absence but was afraid to ask, didn't want to seem overly interested after all none of the people in the room – apart from Sophy – knew that he'd ever known Anne.

He wondered about Mary. How she could leave her sick child and go out to dine. He didn't wonder about Anne's staying at home to mind the child. It seems Anne Elliot hadn't changed – at least in manners – since he'd known her.

Charles Musgrove invited him to shoot the next day. "Wentworth," he said to him, "I hope you like to shoot."

"Yes, I do," Frederick said.

"Why don't you come with me tomorrow? I have this gun that is just suited for someone like you and I'd enjoy the company very much."

Frederick really wanted to see Anne; he was dying to know how she looked. A thought crossed his mind, may be she's avoiding me. He decided to drop in on the Musgroves at the Cottage, on the pretext of seeing the sick child. She will surely be there.

Anne was with her sister at breakfast. Frederick was able to watch her unobserved before she noticed him. His first thought was that she looked so thin and frail; time had not been kind to her. Following that thought closely was that Anne was thin and unhappy but she was still as attractive as she had ever been. Luckily for him he had moved on, and after meeting the Musgrove girls, he decided he would spend some time getting to know them better. That Louisa Musgrove especially, she seemed a lively girl. She would distract him.

Anne was sitting quietly and he saw how she started when she noticed him.

He entered into the room and smiled at Mary. Mary was very pleased that he had called on them, to see her sick child and she began the introductions.

He was surprised that Anne admitted to having known him; he had thought she'd pretend. Well she was a bigger person than he was.

Seeing her situation now, he wanted to laugh. How the fortunes of the Elliots had changed. Eight years ago, he had been a poor sailor with no prospects, unfit to even speak to them; probably that's why she has broken off the engagement. That _and that woman_, Lady Russell. Now he had made a fortune and from what he'd heard and the fact that they were letting their home, the Elliots were not doing too well. Well, time and fortune happen to everyone.

Maybe he was going to enjoy living at Kellynch Hall after all, and as for Anne Elliot, well, he was over her. Totally. Over. Her. Totally. Totally.

lllllllllllllll

_Well? What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

The Musgrove Girls.

Frederick Wentworth flirted and laughed with the Musgrove girls until he was exhausted. They were taking a walk around the gardens at the Great House.

Anne and Mary were there too but Mary was feeling ill, which Frederick discovered was her usual condition.

"She's always fancying herself ill and has to be taken care of," Louisa had told him. "Poor Anne, she cannot take part in the activities because she is always taking care of her," Henrietta had added.

"But Anne is so good about it and never complains at all," Louisa said, "Although some of Mary's demands are very outrageous."

"Maybe we should invite Anne to join us," Henrietta suggested, "get her away from Mary."

"No, Mary will - ," Louisa tried to stop her sister but it was too late. Henrietta had already gone over to where Anne and Mary where and was pointing at Frederick and Louisa. Anne didn't even look up at them. Frederick was angry, so this is how she's going to play it. By ignoring me, I will show her. Mary on the other was very enthusiastic and stood up and joined Henrietta and walked to join them.

"That's what I was afraid of," Louisa said. "We ask Anne to join us to get her away from Mary and we get Mary instead."

These people are so polite, Frederick thought to himself, why don't they just tell her to buzz off. She is clearly unwanted even her husband seems to only tolerate her. I wonder why he married her. I was lucky, I guess, not marrying into that family.

Mary joined them and soon took over the conversation. Telling them about how ill and hungry she was. "I haven't had anything to eat all day," she began.

Louisa knew that she should keep her mouth shut but spoke anyway, "But Mary, you just ate a slice of cake."

Mary looked at her sister-in-law like she was an annoying insect that needed to be squashed underfoot and said to Frederick in what she thought was a whisper, "the cake wasn't too good. I only ate to pacify Mrs. Musgrove who would have been upset if any had remained. She always bakes the banana cakes, yet she hardly knows how to make them tasty."

Louisa and Henrietta would have wanted to say many words to this but being well brought up they smiled and pretended not to have heard.

Frederick was amazed at their behaviour and decided that when he got a chance he would ask why Charles Musgrove had married Mary Elliot.

He got his chance soon enough. Mary fancied herself ill again and insisted on sitting down with Henrietta, to really discourage her from marrying that curate Charles Hayter. What shame that would bring to the Elliot name and honour.

Louisa and Frederick continued walking on and Frederick soon brought the conversation round to Mary.

"She seems so - ," he stopped looking for a polite way to say what he was thinking.

"Yes, I know what you mean. All of us wished that Charles had married Anne instead," Louisa told him.

"What?" Frederick couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.

"I can see that you are shocked," Louisa said, "Charles wanted to marry Anne but she refused him."

"Refused him?" Frederick couldn't help himself.

"Yes she did," she continued.

"Did she say why?" Frederick could not understand it. Anne had had a chance to marry an ok man and she had turned him down. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she...

"No," Louisa answered, "but we think it was because of Lady Russell. She probably thought that Charles wasn't good enough for Anne. She really likes Anne and is often instructing her about what to do. Anne relies greatly on Lady Russell and follows her advice."

At the mention of Lady Russell's name all the good thoughts that Frederick had began to have about Anne evaporated. _That woman_. Anne was as bad as he had thought, a weak, easily influenced woman who did not know her own mind. I was right not to know her again. Yes, he consoled himself, I am right.

Louisa continued, "I would never let myself, be so easily persuaded. I know my own mind and will act as I will."

Frederick smiled at her. Louisa Musgrove is such a sweet girl, he thought, exactly what I need in my life now.

Louisa smiled back at him. I am over Anne Elliot. Of course Louisa is not as accomplished as Anne, not as clever, not as – he stopped himself. I am over Anne Elliot. Totally. Over. Anne Elliot. Totally.

Charles Musgrove walked into the garden and saw his sister smile at Frederick. This is very good, he thought, if Louisa marries Captain Wentworth and Henrietta marries Charles Hayter we would have done very well for ourselves.

Knowing that such a conversation would annoy his wife he called to Mary and shared his thoughts with her. Mary was angry but knowing that it was probably true, decided to rile him as well.

"My dear Charles," said she, "I think Captain Wentworth is more interested in Henrietta than in Louisa."

"Mary, how can you say that? When you see how he looks at Louisa, how much time he spends with her. Besides Henrietta is practically engaged to our cousin, Charles Hayter."

"Engaged? Engaged, how can you say that? They are not engaged."

They continued to argue but after a while they stopped and smiled at each other.

Frederick thought to himself later that night as he was preparing for bed. I am over Anne Elliot. Now I can move on with my life.

Tomorrow he was going with the Musgroves to visit Henrietta's intended, Charles Hayter.

_I wonder if Anne will be there_, was his last thought.

**What say you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Captains Benwick and Harville

Frederick was happy to receive word from his friend Harry Harville. They had served together on four ships and Frederick could honestly say that Harry was the best friend he'd ever had. He was also the only person he'd ever told about how badly hurt he'd been by Anne Elliot's refusal of him.

He had talked about it for days and days until he'd spent his anger. It was a testament of how great a friend Harry was, he'd never brought up The Anne Elliot Subject again.

Harry had invited him to Lyme, come spend some time with me and the missus, she really wants to see you and the children missed their Uncle Freddie.

We should make a trip out of it, Frederick thought, let's all go together, he told the Musgroves. Charles, Louisa and Henrietta were very enthusiastic; they really wanted to go. Mary was also keen and much more so when the older Musgroves had offered to look after their grandchildren. She only had one problem left, how to convince Anne to join them. Anne was determined to remain and look after the children, failing that she would go to Bath and join her father and Elizabeth.

"Anne, when do I ever ask anything of you?" Mary asked her.

Anne did not even bother to reply. She was surprised at her sister's selfishness.

"Anne," Mary continued, "what if I fall sick? Who will help me? You know how Louisa and Henrietta are. They are the most selfish girls ever. No, I need you with me, to help me and talk to me when Charles is ignoring me as you know he will."

Anne finally agreed, not for Mary's sake but for a chance to travel, to see the water.

When Frederick heard that Anne was going to join them he really didn't know how to react. On one hand he was happy, a chance to show her that I am really over her; and I should be over her, it's been eight years. On the other hand he thought maybe it would be better for him if she stayed home. Her presence may interfere with my association with Louisa.

They arrived in Lyme and met the Harvilles and Captain Benwick who was staying with them. Benwick had recently lost his fiancée, Fanny, Harville's sister and was in quite a state. He read poetry all the time and was quite unhappy. Anne found herself drawn to him. They wore both mourning lost loves.

Frederick watched Anne talk to Benwick and he had to force himself to calm down. Earlier that day Harville had organised a trip for the whole party but Anne had declined preferring to stay and talk to Benwick. The whole trip was a disaster Louisa had stuck to him like glue and won't let him even participate in a single sport without her. She sat next to him, walked arm in arm with him and even gave opinions on his behalf. If this goes on, he thought, I may have to start hiding from the girl. The thought of Benwick spending the day with Anne was of the biggest factor that made the day such a disaster. Maybe, I should have stayed at home with them, he thought. He urged the others to make short work of it, he was wild to be back and find out how they had spent the day.

Maybe I'll find they can't stand the sight of each other, that they have had a falling out. Anne wasn't the most engaging girl ever and that was eight years ago, now she's surely worsened. As for Benwick, I have no words.

At the house, he found Anne and Benwick discussing the works of Shakespeare, the sonnets to be exact and they seemed to be in such good humour they had hardly noticed that they were all alone in the house. As if the sonnets are the most important thing in the world. Ha.

I guess she really wanted a bookish man which is why she really rejected me. Well, she's got it wrong again, Benwick may be bookish and well read in poetry but she _will_ get tired of that. In addition to that Benwick is quite short and everybody knows that a proper English gentleman is distinguished by his height, and I am richer than Benwick can ever hope to be.

You'll pay for rejecting me again, you're getting a short, poorer man instead of me. That will teach you Anne Elliot.

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Louisa Musgrove... Mrs. Frederick Wentworth?

Louisa Musgrove spent a lot of time Frederick, she went everywhere with him. If he could have said something without insulting the Musgroves he would have said it. His only consolation was that Anne and Benwick seemed content to remain only friends. Still the amount of time they spent together bothered him, worse still they both looked very happy when they were together. And they were together a lot.

In addition to Benwick there seemed to be another man who was interested in Anne, they had met him at the waterfront one morning and later at the inn where they were staying. He looked at Anne a lot and always took time to speak to her. Frederick could console himself that Anne seemed no more interested in him than she was in Benwick.

They walked to the waterfront daily and the best part for Frederick was that Benwick often considered that he was too weak and tired to go, while Anne always went therefore he could see her and tell her random remarks without seeming too interested.

Lately Louisa had begun the habit of jumping down the last step and Frederick was always there to catch her.

Louisa jumped the first time and Frederick caught her, she went again and he caught her. She ran up the steps again, shouting, "Catch me catch me." Frederick had turned away from her, he was distracted by Anne who was smiling and talking to Benwick. Benwick reached out and touched Anne slightly on the shoulder and she turned to face him, smiling fully at him. He tried to hear what Benwick was saying to her but couldn't.

He could hear Louisa faintly in the background, like she was far away, "Catch me," she said, he shouted, "Louisa, no," but it was too late. Louisa had already jumped and hit her head on the ground. Mary fainted, Henrietta began to cry while the men; Charles, Benwick and Frederick stood still in shock.

Anne ran towards Louisa and began to check her, "get a doctor," she said and when Frederick would go, she added, "No, let Benwick go." At first Frederick was slighted, she doesn't even think I can do that. What a useless idiot I must seem to her. "Benwick will know where to find a doctor," Anne added. Frederick was ashamed of his thoughts, he had misjudged her completely. Obviously Benwick would know where to find a doctor; he had been in the area longer than any in the party.

Louisa was judged too ill to be moved and she would stay in Lyme until she was better. Until that point Frederick was just having fun, laughing, being flattered by the attention, and most importantly ignoring Anne, showing her he had moved. But then Charles began to say some words to the effect that he and Louisa might have an understanding.

"Someone needs to go back and tell our parents what has happened," Charles told Frederick, "you or I must do this. I feel bad leaving this responsibility to you, seeing as she is your beloved." Frederick almost choked when he heard those words, luckily Charles didn't notice. "Yes," Charles added, "it isn't fair to you to be sure, but rest assured I will take care of her until you return. I will look after her for you until you return, you can entrust her care to me."

Frederick and Charles would have Anne remain and look after Louisa with Charles but Mary made such a fuss that in the end Frederick took Anne and Henrietta with him when he went to deliver the bad news.

The journey back was silent each person content with their own thoughts. Henrietta was worried about her sister, Anne was not happy because she really had to go to Bath now, she had no more excuses.

Frederick sat in the coach staring out the window. This is your fault, Anne Elliot, all your fault. It's your fault that I let myself smile and laugh with Louisa. Your actions with Benwick distracted me and she fell, but most of all because I was too busy ignoring you I am now as good as engaged to Louisa Musgrove. I will never forgive you Anne Elliot. Never.

Frederick returned to Lyme as soon as he could.

He was walking with Harry when his friend told him, "Frederick let me congratulate you Louisa Musgrove is a sweet obliging girl." Frederick looked at his friend in shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked him.

"No need to pretend any longer my friend, the secret is out," Harry slapped him on the back.

"What? You think that Louisa and I are – that we have an understanding?"

"Don't tell me that you don't. It's all anybody here can talk about."

Frederick was stunned. I'm engaged to Louisa Musgrove. Anne Elliot, he screamed silently, this is your fault entirely.

Harry was still talking but Frederick couldn't hear a word. It was all noise, a loud noise, all he could hear was his life was over. Over. He was to marry Louisa Musgrove. My life is truly and totally over.

"This is bad, Harry, very bad," he told his friend, "what can I do? I must do something."

Harry looked at his friend. Frederick was really troubled, like a man sinking with no one to help him.

"If you would go away and await Louisa's recovery elsewhere."

"Yes," Frederick grabbed that suggestion like it was a lifeline, go away from Lyme, and think about his life. His miserable life. Anne Elliot how could you do this to me. Again.

"I will go to Shropshire for a visit." The house was small, the children noisy and loud, my brother will surely laugh at my predicament but at least I won't be here. Who knows God may be gracious to me and Louisa and her family forget that we almost had an understanding. Stranger things have happened, haven't they?

"Good," Harry replied.

Frederick left as soon as he could.

I have lost Anne again. What is wrong with me, how could I lose her again?

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

I just love December and Christmas, so here goes.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you.

Chapter Five: Mr. Elliot...Mrs. Anne Elliot

Frederick couldn't believe his ears. He was free; Benwick had taken Louisa off his back. He wanted to shout, to declare to the whole world that he didn't _have to_ marry Louisa Musgrove after all. Have an 'I am still a free man' party.

Harry looked at his friend, Frederick had gone perfectly still. He'd thought that Frederick would be rejoicing, congratulating himself on the fact that he could now pursue Anne Elliot in peace, but Frederick hadn't moved a muscle since hearing the news.

"Frederick? Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

Frederick didn't move, he touched his shoulder, "Frederick? Did you hear what I said? Louisa Musgrove is engaged to Benwick."

Frederick slowly turned and looked at his friend. He was smiling widely and hugged him. "Did I hear you say something about Bath?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, "I am leaving tomorrow."

Frederick smiled at him, "I guess we'll be leaving together then."

It was a week to Christmas and it was Frederick's favourite time of year. Thank you, he prayed silently to himself, I am not engaged to the wrong person at this time of year. Louisa wasn't the wrong person, he amended but she wasn't for him. He made plans to see Anne as soon as he could and possibly have the best Christmas ever. Imagine getting engaged and even marrying Anne this Christmas.

He made for the shops looking at the window displays; he saw hats, gloves, cloth, and all sorts of things. He passed by a Jeweler and looked at the rings, imagining Anne agreeing to wear one he'd chosen for her. He moved closer and eventually entered the shop and began to consider them seriously.

The owner had watched him without interruption for a while but seeing that he seemed a serious shopper came over to offer his assistance. "Congratulations," he began. Frederick turned and looked at him, "Oh no, I'm just looking." The owner shook his head, "I know lookers and buyers and you my friend are a definitely a buyer."

Frederick shifted uncomfortably but said nothing.

"You're not sure of the girl," the man said. He smiled knowingly.

"Not exactly," Frederick agreed.

"If she says no to you," the man told him, "then she's definitely an idiot, if you pardon my saying so."

Frederick smiled at him and put back down the rings he'd been looking at and made to leave the room.

"I reckon I'll be seeing you soon," the owner told him, as he made a mental note to remove the two rings Frederick had been staring at. He'll be back within a week, he thought to himself.

Frederick walked outside the shops feeling a bit low. Looking at rings had not been one of his better ideas, he was feeling deflated like Anne had rejected him. What if she rejects me, he'd never thought Anne would reject him. But he had to admit his behaviour over the last few weeks had been wanting, he had been paying attention to Louisa and ignoring her. Maybe she had finally decided he wasn't worth it.

It began to drizzle and he entered a nearby shop. The first person he saw was Anne, she was standing by herself near a window. He battled with himself, should I go over and greet her or pretend I haven't seen her.

Anne looked up and smiled, at least he thought it was a smile. He walked over to her.

"Anne, I mean Miss Elliot,"

"Captain Wentworth," she curtseyed.

They stood together silently and Frederick said, "I have news, I wonder if you've heard - "

"Yes," she interrupted him, "Louisa and Benwick, I heard and I must say I am greatly amazed."

He smiled at her.

"With all my heart, I wish them well, but one must admit that their tempers are so dissimilar"

"Yes," she agreed, "but that is not always bad, is it?"

"No, it isn't," he swallowed, "for myself I would wish for someone whose likes are closer to mine, someone like - "

"My dearest Cousin," a voice interrupted.

They turned and Frederick saw the man who had admired Anne in Lyme. Cousin? Cousin?

"I am so sorry, I wasn't able to get you a seat in the carriage," the intruder, so-called cousin continued, "but I have with me a sturdy umbrella which we can use." He showed it to her.

Anne nodded silently.

"Captain Wentworth, meet my cousin Mr. Elliot," men bowed slightly at each other.

Mr. Elliot held out his hand for Anne and they made to leave. "Captain Wentworth," Anne turned to him, "there's a concert at the Pump Rooms tonight, and I thought you'd be interested."

He smiled a chance to see Anne. He'd definitely be there. He had heard Sophy mentioning it at breakfast but he'd ignored it but now if Anne was in attendance he had to be there.

The Pump Rooms were full; Frederick stood in a corner and watched Anne with her family. It seemed to him as if everyone wanted her attention. She was being called here and there. Eventually she looked up and caught his eye, she smiled and walked over.

"Captain Wentworth, how nice to see you again,"

"You too, Miss Elliot."

"They say this composer is quite the rage in London, and very good as well," she told him.

"Then we shall be able to judge for ourselves," he said to her smiling.

They stood quietly for a few minutes each content to be in the other's company.

"I wonder if you w - ," he began.

"I am sorry, Anne," Mr. Elliot interrupted, "but we are in need of your expertise." Mr. Elliot told her and without even a word of apology to Frederick he took her away.

Frederick tried to talk to Anne again before the concert but with no success. The composer was good as well as the music but Frederick hadn't heard a single note. He was too busy watching Anne.

During the intermission, he stood up and walked over to where the family was sitting, he was sure he'd go mad if he didn't speak to her before the concert ended.

Anne was surrounded by people and she wished they would all go away so she could speak to Frederick but she wasn't left alone once.

Frederick stood behind a pillar gathering courage to interrupt Anne. He would talk to her. He was about to move when he heard a noise

"I'm going to do it tonight," he heard someone say, "in fact I have already hinted at it."

"Tonight? I thought a more romantic setting would suit better," another voice, feminine, replied.

"You're right," the other – male - voice agreed, "it's far too crowded and after the concert, she'll be too tired."

"You should finish it at home," female voice advised firmly, "go to her home tomorrow morning and do it, ask properly."

"Thank you, Lady Russell; you don't know how much your approval means to me."

"It's nothing, Mr. Elliot; I'm convinced you're the person who will make Anne happy. She deserves happiness; of course being mistress of Kellynch Hall will suit her very well as well."

"Until tomorrow then," Mr. Elliot left Lady Russell.

Frederick couldn't believe it. Anne was as good as engaged to Mr. Elliot. That woman Lady Russell, he had never liked her. Now he wanted to injure her, wipe that self-satisfied smile off her face.

Anne, he screamed silently, how you could smile so sweetly at me, talk to me as if I had a chance, and make me feel as if you could love again.

Anne Elliot, this is the last time you take me for a fool.

He walked out of the room, he could hear someone say his name, but he didn't turn back. He knew he would not be able to hide his tears from her.

Maybe I should go to London and spend Christmas at a hotel, maybe go back to Shropshire. It hadn't been as noisy as he'd thought it would be, and he was always welcome. I can't stay with Sophy, she's too close to the Elliots.

Anne how could you make me look at wedding rings again, how could you make me imagine a life with you. How could you, Anne Elliot, how could you?

**What say you? **


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, for the reviews, alerts, favourites. Thank you.

Merry Christmas

Enjoy

Chapter Six: The One and Only Mrs. Anne Wentworth

Frederick went to visit Harry before leaving Bath. His friend would want to know what had happened and he was in need of some good company and comfort.

"I have finished setting that portrait for Louisa, I will go back to Lyme for Christmas," Harry said.

Frederick nodded.

"What of you? What are your plans?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Frederick shrugged, "But I guess, it's either Kellynch Hall," he winced as he said that, "or back to Shropshire."

"You know you're always welcome at Lyme," Harry told him.

"Your Anne is a very clever and astute young woman," he continued. Frederick opened his mouth to say that she wasn't his but Harry was still talking.

"I was telling her about my mission here and how poor Fanny would not have forgotten Benwick as quickly as she's forgotten him and she put me straight." Frederick looked at his friend.

"You may well look at me in surprise. I too was surprised, she said woman hold on longest when all hope seems lost. Of course I tried to remind her about all the stories we've read about the inconstancy of woman, but your Anne told me that they are all written by men. Women don't forget as quickly as men. They always have hope."

Frederick looked at his friend.

"Yes, Frederick," Harry said, "She said that women don't give up as easily as we seem to."

"Man, what are you saying?" Frederick asked his friend, "tell me directly, I am in no mood for games."

"I think Anne was speaking of you," Harry told him, "that she hadn't changed as much as you supposed she had."

"I doubt it. I just heard Lady Russell encouraging that idiot cousin of theirs Elliot, to ask for her hand in marriage," he stopped, "let's face it Harry, I am too late. I have lost her."

"Mr. Elliot may have asked for her hand in marriage but she hasn't married him yet has she?" Harry pointed out.

"No," Frederick agreed. She hadn't yet and he would not give up unless she told him otherwise.

He made his way to Camden place.

Anne was going to visit her friend when Frederick came to the house.

"Miss Elliot," he said, "I am come by to see you."

"Captain Wentworth," she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Anne, but can we talk? Somewhere in private?" he asked.

Anne nodded and, "I was on my way out. To visit a friend, perhaps you can join me."

Frederick was glad she hadn't suggested that they talk in the house.

They walked out into the street in silence and then Frederick turned to her, "I know I have no right to ask, but I will ask anyway - ," he stopped. Anne looked at him quizzically; Frederick swallowed hard and decided to continue. He would find out his fate as soon as possible.

"Anne, I need to know, do I have any chance of succeeding?"

"Succeeding?" she was puzzled.

"Yes," he smiled thinly, "I know I behaved badly, I ignored you, abused you and caused you a lot of hurt by playing around with Louisa Musgrove."

Anne couldn't believe her ears. It sounded as if Frederick was – no, she would not overstep her bounds. He was to ask first, she would not pre-empt him. Let her imagination run away with her. Wait. Wait.

Frederick watched Anne's face closely, she hadn't reacted at all. Her face was as serene as always, she had a half smile and it seemed to him as if she was unmoved by his proposal. Why am I even bothering, why make myself go through this again. That Elliot is an idiot, a blundering fool, but he will look after her, provide for her, and maybe even love her.

Frederick, he could hear Harry say, how cowardly of you. You're giving up again; Anne hasn't rejected you, not yet and maybe not at all. Ask her. Properly. And listen for her answer. Ask her, Frederick ask her.

"I am in half agony, half hope, Harry told me what you said. That women don't forget as easily as men, this is not true. We also hold on, hope, we wait, we wait." He paused and smiled slowly.

"My heart has always belonged to you, I was angry at you for rejecting me, for daring to choose your family over me, not anymore. Everything I have done these past few months has been for you, to get your attention dearest Anne. No one could take your place in my heart. My heart is yours more now than ever before. Yours alone."

"So I guess what I am trying to say is this, Anne will you be mine? Will you accept my hand? Will you let me love you for the rest of our lives?"

Anne was too overwhelmed to speak. She looked at Frederick; he wanted to marry her, to be with her always.

"Yes," she replied with determination, "yes, I will take your hand," she held out her hand to him.

Frederick took both her hands in his, he looked around the street and he could have sworn he heard angelic voices singing. He was surprised they were still standing on the road, he felt as if they were flying. He was flying with Anne. Bath was the best place on earth.

Almost without knowing they were at the Jewelers; the jeweler watched them enter the shop and pulled out the rings Frederick had been looking at. He looked at them again and decided on the silver one with a sapphire stone, gold wouldn't do for this couple. He handed the silver ring to Frederick with a wink.

Anne looked at the ring on her finger, "O, Frederick, you remembered, I always knew that you would."

Frederick couldn't remember what he had remembered but what did it matter Anne was kissing him.

His last coherent thought before being lost in the dream, the perfect dream was, it's going to be the best Christmas of them all.

The end.


End file.
